In general, authenticating user for viewing media content might be supreme with respect to the confidentiality of the content or by any other reason to which the authentication is imposed. Also, multiple users may want to personalize or customize the media content based on their preferences whenever they view the media content provided by an electronic device.
For example, multiple users may view the media content, rendered by the electronic device, in an electronic store. The electronic store manager may wish to display certain personalized media contents to their customers different from what should be viewed by the staff members of the electronic store. There is no provision by which the electronic device can automatically switch the content based on the user switch.